FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing a vessel cap in accordance with the conventional art.
Generally, a beverage vessel containing liquid such as a lactobacillus drink is provided with a vessel inlet 102, a sealing member 114 attached to the vessel inlet 102 for sealing a liquid material stored in a vessel 104 and thus preventing the liquid material from being discharged outwardly, and a vessel cap 100 for preventing the sealing member 114 from being damaged by an external impact or by a contact with an object.
The vessel cap 100 has a cylindrical shape of which upper side is closed. A hooking jaw 110 locked by a locking rib 108 formed at an outer circumferential surface of the vessel inlet 102 is formed at an inner circumferential surface of the vessel cap 100. A handgrip 112 held by a user in order to detach the vessel cap 100 from the vessel inlet 102 is formed at one side of the vessel cap 100.
In the conventional art, the vessel cap 100 is detached from the vessel inlet 102 by pulling the handgrip 112 held by the user. Then, the sealing member 114 is removed from the vessel inlet 102, and the liquid material stored in the vessel is discharged out through the vessel inlet 102.
However, in the conventional vessel cap, the sealing member attached to the vessel inlet has to be removed by the user's hand or by an additional tool such as a knife, etc. after detaching the vessel cap from the vessel inlet, thereby causing a user's inconvenience.
Especially, when the sealing member is removed by the user's hand, the sealing member is not smoothly detached from an edge of the vessel inlet due to a strong adhesion force therebetween. Therefore, the user has to remove the sealing member again by his hand, which causes a sanitary problem.